nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Griamore
|kanji = グリアモール |rōmaji = Guriamōru |alias = |age = 21 |birth = November 10 |gender = Male |eye = Yellow |hair = Grey |race = Human |height = 213cm (7') |weight = 181kg (399Ibs) |bloodtype = A |abilities = Wall |rank = Sapphire |equipment = Dagger Longsword |family = Dreyfus Anna † Zaratras † Unnamed Aunt Gilthunder |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 27 |anime =Episode 6 |seiyu = Takahiro Sakurai Yuuko Hara (child) |english =Patrick Seitz }} is a Holy Knight who comes from a lineage of Holy Knights that have served the kingdom of Liones for many generations. He is Veronica's bodyguard, and shows absolute loyalty towards her. Appearance Griamore is a very tall and muscular individual who is at least twice the height of ordinary civilians, and has grey (Dark brown in the anime) shoulder length hair. His attire consists of a single-spiked helmet, full leg armor and no upper body clothing, except a mysterious metal plate strapped around his chest with two straps. He also wears a glove on one hand and a sleeve-armor on the other arm. This type of armor is more akin to that of a gladiator rather than a knight. Later, Griamore is shown wearing a regal Holy Knight attire. Griamore's facial appearance has a striking resemblance of his father Dreyfus minus the beard. Personality Griamore, like many other Holy Knights, is heartless and cruel in his duty. This is shown when he decides to kill a civilian who had reported that he found a fugitive for giving a false report when he doesn't find the aforementioned fugitive, Elizabeth, despite the fact that she had escaped and that the report wasn't false. Although he is ruthless, he shows absolute loyalty and care to Veronica and cannot allow himself to displease her, having started to serve her at a quite young age, even role-playing as a horse for her to ride on as a child and was willing to go against the Holy Knights to protect Veronica when Guila and Jericho threatened to take her away. History Griamore comes from a lineage of Holy Knights who have served the kingdom of Liones for many generations. He began serving Veronica closely since a young age, playing with and obeying her loyally. In the past, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer are well-known to be the "Three Misfits" throughout the capital for pulling pranks and jokes resulting to be reprimanded by his father, only for Hendrickson to speak in their defense. Plot Vaizel Fight Festival arc He is first seen in Biron, having gone there after receiving a report that Elizabeth was sighted. Since the princess is nowhere to be seen, he quickly considers it a false report and to ruthlessly kill innocent citizens who reported about her. Noticing the trouble and incapable of being a bystander of such injustice, Elizabeth shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads him to commend her courage and call it admirable. When she says that she would not forgive his injustice, he retorts, whilst lifting her up with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family. Suddenly, he is cut off from finishing his statement by Veronica's arrival. At evening, he stays guard outside the room in which Elizabeth and Veronica are in, and worriedly questions the latter as to what had happened when Veronica gets angry at her younger sister. As Veronica leaves the room and orders him to guard Elizabeth inside, he then does so, despite him initially protesting that he was the former's guard. While he is guarding the room, King, using his telekinesis, makes the cup on the table fall down, in an attempt to distract Griamore in order for Meliodas to enter the room without his detection. The Sin of Wrath then defeats him in the fraction of a second, before the cup even hits the ground. Later, Veronica wakes him up, and he informs her about the events that had occurred, but is stopped from chasing them immediately by her, who cryptically states that they have already made their move. An unarmored Griamore, along with Howzer, is later revealed to have joined the fighting festival in Vaizel, in which he is assigned to fight against Matrona after advancing through the preliminaries. After the mysterious lady removes her cloak and reveals her resemblance to Elizabeth, Veronica, who is present in the audience, tries to stop Griamore from battling. He, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed during the preliminary were impossible for a frail lady such as Elizabeth, readies himself, and as the battle begins, is immediately punched by Matrona in the stomach with relentless attacks. He, however, stating that he cannot be defeated when his pride is wounded, uses his ability, "Wall", to create a spherical defensive barrier around himself, and states his intentions of using the barrier's omnidirectional expansion to push Matrona out of the ring without actually touching her. Glaring at Meliodas, he then declares in his mind that he will be the one to defeat Meliodas, since though he does not care much about the Deadly Sins' plot, the Sin of Wrath had disgraced him and caused him to disappoint Veronica, something that the Holy Knight considers to be absolutely not allowable. He then remembers an episode of the past, when he was role-playing as a horse, with a much younger Veronica riding on him as he does so. Seeing her being downcast, he notices her crying, as she informs him that she had overheard her father and Zaratras discussing about Elizabeth not being her biological sister like Margaret, but adopted, and to be originally from the kingdom of Danafor. When he asks her as to what Gilthunder and Howzer had told her about this matter, she tells him that she had not told either, as Gilthunder was busy guarding her sister, and Howzer couldn't keep a secret, and also that she told him since he always obeys her orders, and wouldn't not disclose this information to anyone if she ordered so, shocking him. In the present, as Matrona is struggling with his ability, Griamore reveals that it is a physical manifestation of his conviction to protect Veronica at all costs, and states that Meliodas will be humiliated by him next. That enrages Matrona, who, declaring that she wouldn't let that happen, destroys the barrier with a fully powered punch, and then punches Griamore in the face, which defeats him and sends him flying out of the ring. Sometime afterward, Howzer heads to the place where Griamore landed, where he finds Veronica to already be helping her subordinate, and asks the both as to the reasons they had come to Vaizel. Answering the Holy Knight's question, they inform him that the child, and the man beside him, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban, respectively, earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. Griamore then looks on, as Veronica explains to Howzer that their primary priority was Elizabeth's safety, and commands him to not make a commotion that will endanger her, then watching in surprise when the Holy Knight, in return, instructs them to not ruin the fighting festival, and merrily enjoys the fact that he will be able to personally witness Meliodas and Ban's battle. When Guila and Jericho begin their attack, Veronica, stating that the attack has begun before Elizabeth has been found, then instructs Griamore to find and protect Elizabeth. Veronica and Griamore soon discover Elizabeth, Hawk and an unconscious Meliodas, where Veronica then finds that the pendant she had given Elizabeth earlier is on Meliodas' neck. Griamore, without interrupting, watches as Veronica tries to drag Elizabeth with her back to the capital, and Meliodas suddenly regains consciousness and tries to convince Veronica that he will protect Elizabeth instead. Veronica, now convinced that Elizabeth has been brainwashed, recalls her and Griamore's meeting with Hendrickson earlier. Back in the present, Veronica chants an incantation, which causes the Goddess Amber, the stone on Elizabeth's pendant, to shine brightly, and Meliodas to disappear mysteriously. Griamore, dumbstruck that the method has worked, watches as Veronica again tries to convince Elizabeth that Meliodas is a demonic being, since only they are affected by the Goddess Amber. While Elizabeth continues to resist and refuse to return to the capital, Griamore, on Veronica's orders, forms a barrier around Elizabeth using "Wall" to forcibly take her back. As Griamore boasts on his barrier's strength, Ban suddenly wakes, and takes Veronica hostage. Griamore demands Ban to let go of Veronica, and is relieved when Jericho's surprise attack on the Sin allows Veronica to escape. Guila walks towards the scene, and after Griamore releases his barrier around Elizabeth, extends her hand to help Elizabeth. Veronica, stopping Guila, declares that she will take Elizabeth. Guila argues that her duty also included a princess' protection, and when Veronica argues, dismisses her authority and threatens to use force. Griamore, unable to witness such insolence, surrounds Guila and Jericho in a barrier, and reinforces it when Guila tries to break through. Elizabeth manages to flee while Veronica's attention is focused on Guila. As Veronica chases her sister, Guila, much to his shock, then reveals that she was ordered to retrieve the princess, dead or alive. Despite frantically running towards the princesses, Griamore is unable to stop one of Guila's explosive mines from fatally injuring Veronica. Griamore was in tears as Veronica was dying on Elizabeth laps, blaming himself that Veronica is dying, but Veronica then ordered Griamore to protect Elizabeth befoere passing away. Griamore then broke down in tears which set Guila and Jericho free and they attacked them. Griamore was then defeated by them and ask them what was there goal to which they revealed their plan. During Diane furious attack, Griamore protected the dead body of Veronica, Griamore was crying due to failing to protect Veronica and did not even try to protect Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked calmly towards Griamore and told him about a lake where Veronica and her used to play in when they were kids, and told him to bury her there since it was a place her sister loved. Griamore was surprised to see how strong Elizabeth had become and then realised that Elizabeth is crying to her sister's death but then stating that she will stop the Holy Knights for sure. Griamore later took Veronica dead body to her favourite place called Pernes to bury her as requested by Elizabeth. His helmet was left behind for Hawk to claim it. Kingdom Infiltration arc At some point, Griamore return back to Liones where he found Hendrickson who was in Merlin's old ruined castle with the recaptured Elizabeth. As Hendrickson tried to take away Elizabeth dagger, Griamore used Wall on her arm to protect her while scolding her that it would make Veronica sad if she do that from Hendrickson which the latter turn around to find him and was shock to see him alive as many people believed he died in Vaizel from Diane's attack. As Griamore declares that he'll stop Hendrickson's sinister plan while placing Wall around Elizabeth for protection, the Great Holy Knight swiftly appears behind Griamore asking him if it's his last words and slashes him with Hellblaze-infused sword but was repelled by Wall. When Dreyfus appears, Griamore expressed joy as father and son charged in battle against Hendrickson. Dreyfus and Griamore fought strong against Hendrickson as when the latter used Acid on them, Dreyfus defended himself with Break as his power wouldn't let him rotted while his son used Wall. As they fought, Griamore used Wall to trap Hendrickson while Dreyfus charged up Starstream Breaker Blade to finish Hendrickson, until Dreyfus somehow slipped and hit Elizabeth, causing her to bleed to death. Horrified, Dreyfus and Griamore went to tend to the princess wound as was bleeding too much while Griamore wonder if he had failed Veronica wishes. Hendrickson, however, easily break out of Wall while saying that the Heavens seem to be on his side as he elbow punch Griamore in the face which sent the latter flying out of the window which enrage Dreyfus and attacked Hendrickson who the latter easily break Dreyfus sword as he said it was the end for him. Griamore watch in horror and helpless as Hendrickson killed his father with Acid Down, leaving only his armor. Later, after recovering, Griamore appeared just in the nick of time when Hendrickson was about to flee from Meliodas' ultimate Full Counter technique and used Wall to temporarily stop, tearfully declaring that it's revenge for his father's death, which was fulfilled when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath unleashed Revenge Counter on the former Great Holy Knight, killing him. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc Following the National Foundation Festival and the rebuilding of Liones, Griamore reunites with Veronica, still regretting his failure to protect her only to be playfully whacked in the head by her. Later they enjoyed the festivities together as they watch a magnificent display of fireworks. At the award ceremony held for the Seven Deadly Sins minus Ban and King who are at the new Fairy King's Forest and Escanor still missing, Griamore attends with Gilthunder and Howzer although felt uneasiness with some of the Holy Knights getting impatient. When Meliodas called out to the Holy Knights who talked behind his back and demanded they step forward to have a voice in the matter revealing to be three members of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Death Pierce, Dogget, and Wayeo. During a one-on-one match between Meliodas and Dogget, Griamore was insulted by the Platinum-ranked Holy Knight of the Six Stars, mocking his late father and being called "Junior Great Holy Knight." But as Meliodas defended Hendrickson and Dreyfus' conviction despite their wrongdoings, Griamore was glad following Dogget's instant defeat by the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself. After the award ceremony, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer met up with the Seven Deadly Sins and thanked Meliodas for defending his father, while mourning for his death, regretting to not being strong enough to save him. After Merlin instructed them in riddles to find out the truth behind Dreyfus and Meliodas calling them "The Three Misfits", Griamore laughs and remembers their past, debating who got dragged into their childish misfortunes before heading to Dreyfus' room to find clues and answers. Inside his father's room, the three young Holy Knights came to learn of the Demon Clan's symbol in Dreyfus' book, and Griamore and Howzer were shocked after hearing from Gilthunder witnessing the same symbol on Meliodas' forehead in their battle. And then they began to discuss and debate throughout their words and opinions about Dreyfus, believing that Dreyfus is no longer the man he once was and is still alive the whole time although Griamore reluctantly accepted, still not believing the revelation he heard. Istar arc Griamore and the two decided to leave Liones to find the truth which upset Veronica as she wanted to be with him, but promise to return soon. Along their way, they come to a village attacked by a Red Demon. The three bring down the demon, only to be confronted with a greater menace: a Gray Demon. The new enemy overpowers the Holy Knight, and they succeed in killing it only thanks to the aid of an unexpected ally: Hendrickson, now free of the demon blood. After killing the Gray Demon, the three confront Hendrickson for his misdeed which the latter agreed it was his fault for all of their troubles, but soon revealed what happened ten years between him and Dreyfus, which turns out that Hendrickson was shortly possessed by a demon who was trapped and injured at the bottom of Danafor who happen to be Fraudrin, a member of the Ten Commandments. However, Dreyfus offered his body to spare Hendrickson which he did and continued to do so to this day. Hendrickson revealed that he is a change man and wanted to free Dreyfus which the group agreed to work together and train to defeat the Ten Commandments, but still don't fully trust Hendrickson. Gilthunder and the others were soon taken to Istar, the sacred land of the Druids where they were taken to train in the Cave of Training, but was soon proven too difficult for them to handle. However, they attempted it once more when the Deadly Sins show up to train as well, where Griamore was pair up with Slader. However, after coming out, Griamore somehow been transform back to a child while Slader hold him to everyone surprise and confusion. Abilities/Equipment As a Holy Knight, and Veronica's bodyguard, Griamore is very powerful, but more than his physical strength that is over matched by the the members of Seven Deadly Sins, his strength lies in creating magical barriers. The strength of the barriers can greatly variate, in fact Griamore can create simple barriers that can be easily destroyed by opponents like Diane, or incredible harsh barriers that are able to trap Guila and Jericho enough for them be unable to escape, and can even resist an attack capable of destroying an entire town like Mother Catastrophe. He can also use his barriers offensively as shown when he used his Perfect Shell to destroy the half the head of a Red demon. Abilities *'Wall:' Griamore can create a defensive barrier from his body, which is not affected by ordinary magic or physical attacks. Relationships Royal Family Veronica Liones Griamore appears to mainly acknowledge only Veronica among the Royal Family. He is her subordinate, and is extremely loyal to her, considering displeasing her as absolutely unallowable. He had begun serving her at quite a young age, obeying her orders and playing with her frequently. Veronica is also shown to trust him, shown by him being the first person she revealed her secrets to. It is later suggested that Griamore has romantic feelings toward Veronica, which she appears to reciprocate. Elizabeth Liones Griamore doesn't appear to care much for Elizabeth as he is only loyal to Veronica and only see her as a fragile girl. After Veronica's death, Griamore sees a different side of Elizabeth as she remained strong to stop the Holy Knights. Holy Knights Dreyfus Dreyfus is Griamore father and so far, not much has been revealed of their relationship. Dreyfus appear to care greatly for Griamore as he was depress over his news of Griamore death, but is unknown how Griamore feel about his father but it soon shows that he truly loves his father as they fought Hendrickson together as father and son and later on grieved of his father's death at the hands of Hendrickson, whom he got his revenge. Battles Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Griamore: Loss *Griamore vs. Matrona: Loss Kingdom Infiltration arc *Dreyfus & Griamore vs. Hendrickson: Loss Current arc *Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Red Demon: Win *Hendrickson, Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Gray Demon: Win Trivia References }} Navigation es:Griamor Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Sapphire